


Grandpa's boxes

by Sparrowlicious



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kylux Cantina, M/M, Mentions grandpa Anakin, Sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: Kylo and Hux moving some of grandpa's old belongings out of the attic.(A kylux cantina fill)





	Grandpa's boxes

**Author's Note:**

> Itty bitty tiny fill I wrote for a picture prompt from the kylux cantina.

“Bowie?”  
“What?”  
“This box is full of old Bowie records”, Hux said, peering down into the box he was currently squatting over. So much for finding ‘treasures’ to save from Kylo’s childhood home. 

Kylo came over and huddled close to him, resting his chin on Hux’s shoulder to look at the records himself. His chest was warm against Hux’s back.  
“Oh, those belonged to my grandfather”, Kylo said.  
Hux didn’t have to turn around to see the gleaming admiration in Kylo’s eyes. Sometimes that was cute but other times it was plain annoying. At least not turning gave Hux the freedom to roll his eyes which he did.  
“Tell me if you’re going to save those, I’ll take another look around”, Hux said. 

He freed himself of Kylo and stood, wandering around the attic to look for other valuables or anything else that could be considered interesting enough to point it out out to his boyfriend.  
“Could you imagine me with a sax?”, Kylo said after a while. The grin on his face was evident in his voice.Hux pondered for a moment as he walked past an old pair of ski and a mouse-bitten box full of old children’s toys. 

With a mischievous glint in his eyes he glanced over to Kylo and said: “We both know the only instrument you play is the flesh-flute.”  
Hux was prepared for Kylo to react verbally but not for him to get up this fast and chase after him.  
“Flesh-flute? I’ll show you how I play that!”


End file.
